


Dead Man's Request

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Richie has a request for the oldest immortal.





	Dead Man's Request

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Dead man’s Request

He still wasn’t sure he believed the man standing in front of him in the church yard of what used to be Darius’ sanctuary was really Richie Ryan. He knew from Joe that the boy’s finger prints had matched and the body from the exhumed grave’s hadn’t but it was still hard to believe. “Joe said you wanted to see me?”

“I’m really surprised you came,” the younger immortal said shaking his head. He was truthfully just as surprised his instincts had screamed for him to disappear from Paris and not involve himself in this latest trouble connected with the highlander. “Anyway I was wondering, have you ever heard of an ancient African immortal called Anansi the trickster and story teller?”

That question threw him he hadn’t expected the supposed Richie to bring up immortal myths. “I’ve heard the legends.” He didn’t go into any greater detail, as he was curious where the boy was going with this. “Why bring up myths?”

“Because according to someone very old, Cassandra found and killed him just before Mac started seeing demons.” The boy looked over at the church with a frown. “If the stories about what he could do are true then it would explain a lot about things wouldn’t it?”

He found himself thinking about the legends of how Anansi taught the great Nakano of Japan the immortal said to have the power of illusion. He knew Nakano had existed after all he’d met the man and been amazed the things he could do. “It would,” he admitted somewhat reluctantly. “But I didn’t come here to talk about legends.”

“You don’t believe it’s me do you old timer?” He shook his head no there was no point in denying it. “I figured as much, but I’m glad you came cause there’s something I have to warn you about.” He tensed slightly old instincts telling him to be wary. “Cassandra is about to make another move involving Mac,” he said tiredly. “She’s been killing her fellow ancient immortals again just like she did before the race track and before Mac pulled his vanishing act.”

He and Joe had confirmed that Cassandra had been in Paris during both incidents but that still didn’t fully confirm the boy’s story. “You think I should be worried that she’ll come for my head?” He had no doubt Cassandra would come after him some day. She’d only spared him because Macleod had asked her to.

“No, I think she’ll be sending Mac to do it,” He said with a frown. “I’m also very sure that no matter what kind of whammy she’s puts on him the minute he has your quickening it’ll be cured just like the one she put on me was.” He knew from Joe’s story what the boy was claiming to have happened. “Which is why I’ve got a request for you?”

“You want me to give up my head to Macleod to set him free?” He asked careful to keep his voice down and not attract attention. He couldn’t believe the nerve of the boy asking him to give up his life after staying alive this long on a crazy theory.

“Actually, I want to make sure you don’t let Mac win,” He said with a barely concealed look of amusement. “I don’t care if you have to cheat don’t let Mac take your head if he comes for it.” He then looked away. “Don’t take his either but under no circumstances let him take yours.”

“Why?” He asked confused he’d have thought the boy if he really was Richie Ryan would want Macleod back to himself as soon as possible. “I’d have thought you’d want Macleod freed from any brainwashing Cassandra put him through as quickly as possible.” He didn’t add the silent unsaid if you were really Richie.

“I want him freed but not like that he wouldn’t take killing you well,” the boy said. “Not to mention he’d go after Cassandra for revenge and that would only end badly for everyone.” He wondered what the boy meant by that. “So just promise me you’ll do like you always do and do what it takes to survive?”

“I can assure you of that,” He said though he wasn’t sure he could actually survive an all out fight with Macleod. “Is there anything else or can I go now?” He was becoming more and more uncomfortable the longer he set here.

“Just this,” the boy said pulling out a card and handing it to him. “That’s the email address of someone nearly as old as you.” He said shaking his head. “She’d really like to talk to you again since she says it’s been about 2500 years since the last time.” He found himself staring at the boy. “Email her or don’t I’m just passing along the message.” The boy started to walk away then. “See you around Old Timer.”

“Wait a minute,” he said and was surprised when the boy turned. “You didn’t tell me her name?” He asked keeping his curiosity in check. He wasn’t about to email any strange immortals without some kind of idea of who it was supposed to be.

“I don’t have any idea what her original name is,” the young immortal said. “I know her as Isabel, but she said you knew her as Agathe of Sparta.” He felt himself freeze at the mention of someone he had known very well once upon a time there was no way the boy should know that. “Just so you know I’m telling the truth Methos, she looks like a tiny ballerina even when she’s kicking your ass in a sword fight.” He was at a loss for words as the boy turned and walked off leaving him with even more questions than before. It was an accurate description of the woman he’d known but like himself she’d vanished from the game years ago he thought she was dead like so many he’d known.

He looked down at the card with an email address printed on it. He needed to weigh the risk of sending one not to mention he needed to look into the boy’s claims about Cassandra and Anansi it should be easy enough to check to see if the watchers ever found any proof of his existence.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
